Hardships
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: I own nothing of Teen Titans. A new villain is rising. Jinx has run away. Kid Flash realizes he loves her. And, worst of all, Jinx is in danger. Will Jinx survive? Who is this new villain, and why does he seem so interested in Jinx?
1. Chapter 1 Suspected

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I decided to redo this chapter. It kinda sucked the first time, since I did write it in the middle of night. So anyway, I'm having a contest. Look on my profile for details, PM me if you want to join. Oh, and enjoy the story!  
ForeverFasterthanlightspeed  
**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Suspected**

Kid Flash sat on top of Titans Tower. "Jinx," he whispered; his voice was smooth, but filled with sadness. "Where are you?" He sighed and suddenly heard footsteps behind him, familiar footsteps. "Go away Robin. You've done enough," he said angrily. But it wasn't Robin.  
His arms caught her badly wounded body; Kid Flash stroked a bloody hair from her delicate face.

_One Month Ago_

"Hey Jinx!" Kid Flash shouted from the kitchen. "Where's my hamburger?!" Jinx smiled and sat on the couch and grinned. "It's actually pretty good Speedster!" Jinx smirked and Kid Flash ran in to see the young sorceress eating a double cheese burger. "Not. Funny," he said angrily. Then he relaxed. "But I forgive you, mostly because you'll hex me if I don't," he joked.  
Jinx smiled and held up two pickles. "I never really favored pickles...well, not very much." Kid Flash kissed her cheek and took the pickles. "At least I get my favorite part." Jinx felt her cheeks warm from his lips. She sat up and felt Kid Flash lean in, close enough so that their lips were inches apart. Jinx tried to squirm out of the spell that had suddenly enveloped around them, but the enchantment was two strong; Jinx let her lips brush his. Kid Flash wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up. "Jinx," he said sweetly. "What?" Jinx replied.

_BLING! BLING! BLING! BLING! BLING!_

The sound of a titans communicator interrupted the moment. Kid Flash picked it up and the face of Robin, the Teen Titans leader, showed up on the screen. "Kid Flash," he said sternly. "We need to talk. Tell Jinx to go away." Kid Flash stood shocked, but he looked at Jinx pleadingly. "What is it?" Kid Flash said as soon as she left. "I need you two over here. Jinx has lied to us enough."  
"What do you mean?" Kid Flash said, more shocked.  
"Just get over here, _now_!" Robin vanished from the screen. Kid Flash closed the communicator and walked in to Jinx.  
"What was that about?" The young sorceress asked.  
"I don't know, but Robin wants us to get over there." Kid Flash picked her up bridle style; Jinx rested her head on his shoulder and her closed her pink cat-like eyes.

_Titans Tower  
Jump City, California_

Kid Flash sat Jinx down, and stared ahead at the four titans. They looked angry, furious even. "So...what's up?" Kid Flash asked. "Got the call and all. Wow, Robin, never thought you could freak me out over the phone just by giving me the bat glare. Or is it the Robin glare? 'Cause your Robin, get it? Any who, did you-"  
"so you think it's funny to lie to us Jinx," Robin interrupted.  
"Lie about what?" Jinx asked. She grabbed the speedster's hand and squeezed it worriedly. His firm grip didn't help her calm down any.  
"We've gotten several reports that a thief has several stolen valuable jewels from banks, stores, pawn shops and museums. One of them also sneaked into the tower and kidnapped Raven. We received several pictures from an unknown source," Cyborg replied. "Recognize anyone?"  
It was Jinx. Her pink devil horned hair, her bright pink eyes, even her witch like clothes. "That...that can't be me," Jinx said. The hero released the warm hand of Kid Flash, and felt coldness chill her pale gray skin. "I've been with Kid Flash in Keystone City." Kid Flash stepped forward. "And I bare witness to this statement," he said.  
"We know Jinx has a past of criminal activity," Robin said. "We also know that she has a past of breaking into banks, store, pawn shops and museums and that you have been in this tower before."  
"So your just gonna assume I did this? That it's me up there? That it's not a trick?" Jinx asked furious. "So you think just because I was a criminal that _I _did this. Well, guess what? I didn't. I would never, ever go back to that. I became a Teen Titan for a reason!"  
"Then tell us who is in this photo!" Robin yelled. "I don't know, okay!" Jinx yelled back. "At least trust me on this! I didn't do all those things! I became a Teen Titan because...because I wanted to get away from being a villain. I've been with Kid Flash in Keystone City for the last, I don't know, seven or so months! I couldn't have done this!" Robin looked at her fiercely, through his black and white mask. "Then explain to us why _you_ on this screen!" Jinx shrugged and shook her head. "I...I don't know," she whispered and bowed her head. "Like I said, I've been with Kid Flash. I'm not a villain anymore Robin. I'm not, and I'm telling the truth."  
"How many other pink devil horned hair sorceress do we know?" Cyborg asked. "None." Jinx looked around at the other titans. Then she looked back at Kid Flash. He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down," he said slowly. "I know you didn't do this." Jinx shrugged off his hand and whispered. "Apparently they don't." She dropped her communicator and ran from the room.

Robin grabbed the speedster's hand before he could chase after her. "Happy now?" Kid Flash asked after he let go. "You _know _she didn't do this. You _know _she is not the same person since she helped defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. You _know _she's not a villain!"  
"Then tell us why Raven and several priced jewels is missing, Kid Flash."  
"SHE DIDN'T DO IT!" Kid Flash yelled at him. The speedster ran off, to furious to say anything else. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Wizard

**Chapter Two:Wizard **

_Three Weeks Later_

_Titans Tower  
Jump City, California_

Robin banged his fist against the soft cotton in front of him. He felt angry, furious, outraged...he was just plain..._mad_. Mad at himself, mad at his stupidity, mad at himself because he-  
"you know if you keep punching that thing, it's gonna break." Robin jumped from his thoughts and turned to see Kid Flash. He leaned against a wall, eating a slice of pizza. "Robin," he said after he took a bite out of the pizza, ate and set it down on a bench. "Jinx ran away."  
Silence thicker than cement emerged in the room.  
"Jinx...ran away?" Robin asked, breaking the silence. Kid Flash nodded stiffly. "It's because of you," he said bitterly. "You blamed her for things she wouldn't ever do, you basically told her to leave."  
Robin fell into silence before answering. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry okay? Maybe I got a little worked up because when I saw Jinx in those surveillance tapes I thought she went back to her ways. I thought she kidnapped Raven...I thought maybe she was plotting-"  
"so what made you change your mind?" Kid Flash interrupted. Robin walked over to a series of small lockers. The boy wonder opened one marked: ROBIN in bright red and took out some papers. "These," he said. He handed Kid Flash the papers. They were the surveillance photos, except they had been zoomed in. "See that mark on Jinx's skin?" Robin pointed to her pale gray wrist. Kid Flash saw a mark that looked similar to a black and white magician wand. Kid Flash dropped the papers in shock. "His name is Wizard," he whispered.  
"Who?" Robin asked.  
"The man who is responsible for making that mark. He's a notorious villain in Keystone City, Wizard is known for his many tricks. Me and Jinx took him down when he...when he tried to impersonate a cop. The mark kinda gave him away." Kid Flash walked over and picked up his pizza. "Wizard isn't all bad if you ask me," the speedster said through a mouth full of pizza. "He's just a wanna-be villain. I heard before he began a villain, Wizard was a flirtatious teenager with anger issues. After he became Wizard, I guess he got rid of the whole flirting thing."  
"If he became a hero, you and him would be fighting every minute," Robin joked.  
"How so?" Kid Flash asked.  
"Because you would be competing against each other to see who can flirt the most."  
"Hey!" Kid Flash yelled, offended. "I am not a flirt."  
"Then how do you explain the reason your kicked out of-"  
"okay...okay...jeez! So I was _trying_ to do a nice thing for some girls."  
"Until their boyfriends found out," Robin said. "You are so a flirt."  
"Am not!"  
"Are to," Robin argued and smirked. "Excuse me," a voice interrupted. It was Starfire, standing in the doorway. "I was wondering if Friend Robin would like to do the aid in the making of a mud cake." Kid Flash suddenly stood beside her. "Did I ever say you look excellent in that skirt?" Kid Flash said in a flirtatious way. "It really matches your eyes." Starfire giggled. "Why thank you," she said.  
"Could you stop flirting with my girlfriend?" Robin said from across the room.  
Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "See? This is what I'm-"  
"ROBIN! ROBIN!" Beast boy ran into the room, out of breath. "This creepy dude showed up on the big screen...oh, hey Kid Flash...and I think he wants to talk to you! He's all like, 'get me the boy wonder or I shall destroy one of you.' Oh, and BTW...Kid Flash...where did you that pizza?" Kid Flash ate the rest of the pizza.  
"Fridge."  
"That was Cyborg's!" Beast boy yelled.  
"We can deal with Kid Flash's eating habits later," Robin said sternly. "We need to get to the main room and see what this guy wants." Robin walked out, Beast boy and Starfire followed.

"What took you so long?" Kid Flash asked jokingly as Robin and the others walked in. Beast boy gave him a stern look, the speedster closed his mouth. Up on the main computer, sat a man in a black and white cape, a white shirt with a black and wand symbol and black jeans. He sat at a dark oak desk, his fingers and palms touching. He had on black tapping shoe sat up on the desk, in a relaxed way. "Pleasure to met you, Kid Flash," the man said.  
"Wizard!" Kid Flash balled his fist. "How did you-"  
"well...not even a hello? Jeez, speedster...your getting a bit cocky," Wizard interrupted. "What have you been up to? Tell me, have you kissed that girl...what was her name? The girl with pink hair shaped like devil horns? What was it? Oh,yeah...Jinx. I heard you have the hots on her. I can't see why, personally, you can do better." Wizard waved his hand and a rose appeared. "Girlfriends are like roses, little pricks!" The rose caught on fire and vanished.  
"Jinx will have no part if this," Kid Flash said angrily. Robin laid a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward. "I have heard much about you, Robin," Wizard said when he saw the boy wonder. "I-"  
"what are you planning?" Robin interrupted him.  
"Oh...nothing much. Ending the lives of those who oppose me, ruling the world and killing every hero who has lived on this planet! But besides that, nothing much." Wizard smirked.  
"And how do you intend to do this? Jerk!" Kid Flash yelled.  
"Jerk? Wow, never thought I could be called a 'jerk'. That's just...how do you silly teenagers say...low?" Wizard pretended to look offended. "Come on, that the best you got? Oh, wait...with your partner gone...you got nothing. I'll say hi to Jinx if I ever see her...oh, wait. I know where she is."  
Kid Flash ran up in front of the big screen. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" He felt his fingernails dig into his gloves. "NOW!"  
Wizard rolled his eyes. "You obviously have no logic in that head of yours. I think it's full of air," Wizard replied. He waved his hand and balloon appeared. He picked up a pencil and popped it. "I'm not gonna tell you. You can't find me, because I am hidden. You can't find your partner because I have her. And you. Will. Never. Find. Me!"  
"Oh yeah! Why don't come over here and I'll show you a magic trick!" Kid Flash yelled back at him, fear and anger mixing dangerous inside him.  
"Later losers...as you pathetic teenagers say." Wizard winked at Kid Flash, and the screen went blank.


End file.
